Llamas with gravitation
by spiritleopard
Summary: Shuichi comes home to find a big surprise in his living room. And not a good one. Gravitation and llamas with hats cross over


AN: I am so so sorry for this. This is what happens when I'm left alone with internet for longer than 5 hours. Anyway this is pure crack. Just me and stupidity. It not edited. I wrote this in like thirty minuets. Now I know I should be working on my other story but two chapter are done just the first one I left at home and I can't post the second one that wouldn't make sense and I don't want the rewrite the first one so yeah. Also go watch llamas with hats. It is amazingly funny and just sooo good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or llamas with hats.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shuichi had just got home after a long session of recording with bad luck. He was happy to be home, and with his Yuki. He opened the door and walked into the living room. He noticed a little red stain on the floor. Looking for what could have caused it he screamed.

After hearing the scream Eiri walked into the room. "Yuki there is a dead human in our house," Shuichi said obvious very up set.

Eiri didn't look surprised at all,"Oh…hey…How did he get here?" Eiri replied robotically. Shuichi looked at him weirdly.

"Yuki, what did you do?!" Shuichi said starting to wonder if Yuki had attack him.

Eiri look guilt and said, "Me? Uh, I didn't do this!" Before trying to leave the room.

Shuichi cut off his exit. "Explain what happened, Yuki!" Shuichi said as he glared at him.

"I've never seen him before in my life!" Eiri said still trying to get around Shuichi's tiny frame.

Finally Shuichi decided just to say what he thought very bluntly. " Why did you kill this person, Yuki?"

Eiri stopped in his tracks and looked panicked. " I do not kill people. That is…that is my least favorite thing to do," but Shuichi wasn't taking this BS for a second.

"Tell me, Yuki, exactly what you were doing before I came home," Shuichi said pulling Eiri to sit on the couch.

"Alright," Eiri said, "well…I was upstairs…"

"Okay…"

"I was uh…I was sitting in my room…"

"Yes?

"reading a book…"

"Go on…"

"And, uh, well this guy walked in…"

"Okay…"

"So, I went up to him…"

"Yes…"

"And I…I stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

For almost a whole minuet there was complete silence. Finally Shuichi looked at Eiri in disbelief, "Yukiiiiii, that kills people!"

Eiri looked up and said, "Oh! Well, I didn't know that!" And started to get back up.

Shuichi looked like he was going to punch someone or faint. He quickly jumped up and grabbed Eiri, "How could you not know that?!" Shuichi said while pulling Eiri to look at him.

Eiri looked sort of sad and almost amused at the situation, "Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I suck." He said kissing me on the cheek. Shuichi started to blushed slightly at the moment.

Eiri started to kiss Shuichi on the lips before Shuichi pushed him off fast.

Eiri was about to ask why before Shuichi all but screamed, "What happened to his hands?"

Eiri instantly paled and backed up a bit. "What's that?" He said before backing up more.

Shuichi tackled him to the ground. "His hands. Why—why are they missing?," Shuichi said look at Eiri like he was going to go crazy at a moments notice.

Eiri pushed Shuichi off him and on to the ground and sat up on the floor. "Well, I kind of umm…cooked them up. And ate them." Eiri mumbled.

There was more silence as Shuichi tried to wrap his mind around what Eiri had just said. "Yukiiiiiiiii" he moaned(not like that you sick perverts) hitting his head against Eiri's chest.

Eiri just looked at him and said, "Well, I—I was hungry. And well, you know, when you crave hands…"

"Why on earth would you do that?!" Shuichi said as he gave Eiri a please don't answer look.

But being Eiri he ignored Shuichi's look and answered, "I was hungry for hands! Gimme a break!"

Shuichi felt like he was going to vomit. His boyfriend had just admitted to not only murdering someone but being a cannibal while doing it. "Yukiiiiiiiiiiii" Shuichi muttered again.

Eiri saw his discomfort and decided to tease him(I know. I'm making Eiri soo mean) Eiri pulled Shuichi so he had to face him. "My stomach was making the rumblies."

As Eiri said that Shuichi face turned slightly green. "Yuki" he warned but it was to late. Eiri was already finishing his sentence.

"That only hands would satisfy!" Shuichi flop straight onto the floor

"What is wrong with you, Yuki?!" He said hitting the floor with his fists.

Yuki gave him a scary smile and replied, "Well, I kill people and I eat hands! That's—that's two things!"

Shuichi just gave him that are you serious look and rolled on to his back.

He really hoped this was all just a stupid and bad dream.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Ending note: that was so much fun to write. Anyways it not really edited so tell me if there's any mistakes please and I will fix them. Also there are five mor parts in the llamas with hats series. Do you want me to continue? If no one asks I'll probably still do it but at a much slower paces. If someone asks me to continue I'll try to finish them all pretty fast. Well bye.


End file.
